The Three Mothers: Second Chapter
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Naegi's luck goes good when he was selected via lottery and enrolls at Hope's Peak Academy and starts his high school life in his first year. His luck gets even better when he wins a free trip to America for a summer vacation, but then his luck goes bad as he fights to survive against a coven of witches. However, Kirigiri discovers about a trio of witches and one is after Naegi.


**The Three Mothers: Second Chapter**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**  
**Inferno** is owned by **Dario Argento** and **Seda Spettacoli**

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my second installment of "The Three Mothers", and while the last fic's installment highlights Kyoko Kirigiri as the main character, this time Makoto Naegi will play the lead, but like the last fic, the setting will be in a foreign country, but this time some of the plot will include Hope Peak's Academy, and that Kiririgiri will be there, though in a separate role, as this fic takes place roughly three years after the events of Suspiria.

Here Naegi's "luck" will be depicted here as he gets a bit of "good luck" only to get some "bad luck" as the story comes underway and meets some new villains that would be reminiscence of the last fic. So expect some suspense and horror elements that would come in your way.

With all that and said...here is the first chapter...

* * *

_**Somewhere within a foreign country...**_

The scene shows that a of a very posh house, and while it appeared to be that of an ordinary residence, which neighbors think that it is just an ordinary place,the scene zooms inside where an architect is residing there, and with him is a nurse who attended to him all the time, while later a scene shows that a pair of figures in silhouette are seen, though their faces are not shown,it is implied that the pair speaking to each other are female,and their conversation implies that they are connected to the late Helena Markos.

"So..."

"It appears that our elder sister has been defeated..."

"I did not expect that a mere child is capable of defeating her..."

"She even eradicated our sister's coven..."

"What shall we do next, my sister?"

"We move on...then we plan..."

"Shall we target this Kyoko Kirigiri...?"

"Yes...and give her a very despair-ridden death... "

The scene slowly fades away, but not before they sent an "emissaries" to Japan to find and confront Kyoko Kirigiri, as the pair claimed that she would be a threat even if she is unaware of their existence, and that she may be a liability having defeated Markos.

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Lucky Beginning**_

_**Several months later...**_

Jin Kirigiri and his staff have finally finished, and unveil their ambitious school that they set up, and this caused much hype within the country of Japan, in which it differs from the actual and average high schools all over the country, and now enrollment is open, but its functions are different from what other schools do. To enroll, one must be top in their field of expertise and also must be a high school student. The students do not apply for the school but instead the school invites them. If they graduate from the school, they are almost certainly guaranteed for a successful life ahead. Students who attend the school are given the title "Super High School-level".

This academy is known as Hope's Peak Academy, is an exclusive, government-sanctioned school accepting only students with exceptional abilities. its stated goal is to raise the future "hope" of the nation, and for that reason, it became known as "The Academy of Hope". It's a source of envy for average high school students, as it's common knowledge that one can gain great success in life just by being a Hope's Peak graduate. Certainly, many Hope's Peak graduates are now employed in high positions in every field of the professional world, so that statement is not an exaggeration.

There are two requirements to becoming a Hope's Peak student: One must be currently enrolled in a high school and one must super-excel at their field of expertise.

Hope's Peak doesn't hold any standard entrance exams, as the academy insists that the things tested by these kind of exams are meaningless for its purposes. Instead, students are scouted for by the say Hope's Peak Academy's faculty members are much like parents, who made it their life's mission to find talent and nurture in their children.

Hope's Peak Academy is not a traditional learning facility like other schools. It provides education for the talented, but at the same time it also researches that talent. The teaching staff aren't simple teachers. They're also scientists who research human talent. In order to provide even more funding for their experiments, a special program was installed.

Hope's Peak was a small-scale facility that could survive on a government subsidiary and graduate donations. The research was often blocked by a lack of resources, though. The school's steering committee was not satisfied with the state of the research, so they instituted the preparatory school system in order to bring in more money.

The gist of it is that the actual "Super High School-level" students are affiliated with the main school, but there is now a separate facility attached to it, called a preparatory school. It's located on the west quarter of the campus, while the main school remains here in the east quarter, so we don't intermingle much. The prepatory school doesn't scout its students and it relies on a regular entrance exam to choose among applicants. The teachers are chosen the same way. The actual teachers of the main Hope's Peak are scientists who work and live at the school, while the prepatory school has regular teachers coming from outside.

**-x-**

_**A year later...**_

As the "screening" for potential students begin, certain high school students were selected via lottery, and among those chosen was **Makoto Naegi**. Naegi starts out by being an ordinary high school student with no special talent. He lives with his mother, father, and little sister. He eventually gets selected to attend Hope's Peak Academy through winning a random lottery, earning his title of "Super High School-level Luckster", and he couldn't believe that he was among those selected to study at such a prestigious academy, and with encouragement from his family, he sets afoot there and began to make friends while studying, and among those he made friends with was **Sayaka Maizono**, who was a schoolmate of his at junior high, who also got selected and was given the title of "Super High School-level Idol".

"Naegi-kun!"

"Huh?"

"Naegi-kun!"

"Eh? Maizono-san?"

"Thank goodness...I found a familiar face here!"

"You got selected in this academy?"

"Yup..."Super High School-level Idol"...and you?"

"Just a plain "Luckster"...but it's good to have someone I knew here..."

Pleased to see that he has someone who can speak to since they knew each other back then, the two friends began their exploration o the academy and hoped to make new friends here as they start their new school life. And thus Naegi's high school life begins, and his luck starts to play out in the days to come.

**-x-**

_**Hope's Peak Academy...**_

The scene shifts to the academy, where Naegi is seen exploring the school itself, with Maizono accompanying him, and to his amazement, he finds out the various areas and equipments are seen and there he slowly explored each floors and there he finds out what floors have, and they are:

First Floor:

- Within the first floor is the entrance hall, locked up tight. The School store is found here as well, along with the A/V Room and Classrooms 1-A and 1-B. Attached to the First Floor is "Hotel Despair", the dorm area for the students, which includes a cafeteria, storage, trash room and bathhouse. Additionally there is a nurses office and entrance to the Gym.

Second Floor:

- The indoor pool is found here, along with the library and archives. Two changing rooms for boys and girls are attached to the pool as well. Classrooms 2-A and 2-B are found at opposite ends of the floor.

Third Floor

- Upon coming up from the second floor, the Rec Room is straight ahead. To the left, it heads to the Art Room, along with the storage room. Go right, and the Physic Lab can be found. Inside the Physic Lab is the air purifier, along with the storage room. Classrooms 3-A and 3-B are right beside each other.

Fourth Floor

- The Music Room can be found here, along with the Staff Room and Headmaster's Officeas well as the Data Processing Room. A second Chemistry Lab is located here, containing various chemicals and substances. Classrooms 4-A and 4-B are located next to one another.

Fifth Floor

- The final floor contains a dojo, along with the illusive Biology Lab, which doubles as a morgue. The Greenhouse is found here, however, the room is given artificial sunlight and sprinklers. Three classrooms are found here, as opposed to the usual two. 5-A and 5-B are right next to each other, but "5-C" is near the Bio Lab.

Naegi and Maizono are having a blast as they get to see what the academy has to offer them while hoping that they can excel in their field of expertise so that once they graduate they can excel better in the future, but then the bell rang and this signals the orientation of their class and the two friends head out to their new classroom.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to the Principal's room, where **Jin Kirigiri** is there, and with him is his only daughter, **Kyoko**, and though pleased that his daughter have also made it there, he questions her on why she had to flaunt her ability as a detective since Jin wanted to keep his and Kyoko's talent a secret so as not to make a big deal out of it, though Kyoko had a sharp rebuttal which made Jin a bit surprise, yet impressed.

"Kyoko..."

"What? Are you against my desire to study in this academy?"

"Not really..."

"But?"

"Why do you have to flaunt your abilities as a detective?"

"It's the only way your scouts can notice me...and I believe I can contribute to this academy you founded...aside from the "Steering Committee", I can be of assist if you want me to investigate someone here if needed..."

"I see..."

"Then it's settled..."

Seeing that he couldn't dissuade his daughter, Jin decided to leave things as they are and allowed her to start her day in Hope's Peak Academy, and sees that this would help Kyoko forget the events that happened three years ago when she narrowly escaped death at the hands of a real coven at Germany three years ago, yet the father and daughter are unaware that another coven is at work, and seemingly targets Kirigiri for the death of Helena Markos.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

The situation seemed to grow dire here, as Kirigiri is again being sedated whilst Sara met her untimely demise, but then she did got some clues yet their investigation came to an abrupt stop. Now she'll have to be on her guard now that she is sure that something is amiss within the academy she is staying and doubts that the staff there would let her go despite them knowing that her stay here will only be a week.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The situation seemed to grow dire here, as Kirigiri is again being sedated whilst Sara met her untimely demise, but then she did got some clues yet their investigation came to an abrupt stop. Now she'll have to be on her guard now that she is sure that something is amiss within the academy she is staying and doubts that the staff there would let her go despite them knowing that her stay here will only be a week.


End file.
